


Devotion

by anakinkshamer (anakinkshamer69)



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: (and then post movie after a bit just shhh give it time), F/M, Feelings, M/M, Metroman is learning about his feelings, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Polyamory, Pre-Movie, Scents & Smells, megametro, metromind - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinkshamer69/pseuds/anakinkshamer
Summary: Wayne’s species have a form of imprinting; His species has mates for life, and it’s not just romantic mates, it’s platonic mates and familial mates as well. When they were kids Wayne grew a devotion to Megamind through their frequent interactions. As Wayne grew older he realized that his infatuation and attraction with Megamind isn’t really along human terms of attraction and crush. It’s a permanent devotion. For Wayne his devotion to Megamind is more on the romantic side, but he doesn’t know if the devotion also happened to Megamind because they’re not the same species. This is set partially before movie, partially post movie, and he’s coping because he’s missed his chance to be with Megamind because he’s with Roxanne. He doesn’t know that his devotions can be more than just romantic, and he can have more than one mate, and the fic is him slowly discovering  that over time, and eventually admitting it to Megamind and Roxanne.
Relationships: Megamind & Minion, Megamind/Metro Man, Megamind/Metro Man/Roxanne Ritchi, Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Wayne’s Bad Day

Where could it be?” 

“Where could what be Mr. Scott?” 

“My watch” 

“You have multiple watches” 

“No but this is my favorite watch” 

“I’m sure we can afford to have it replaced” 

“This isn’t something that can just be replaced.” 

“Of course it can, just tell me the details—“ 

“It’s sentimental to me. Nothing can replace the value of this. I have to find it.” 

Wayne was getting irritable without his most adored wrist watch. He knew he was being just a little bit irrational because he had a handkerchief of the same fabric that watch had so maybe he could withstand the day until he found it. If he wasn’t already in a rushed frenzy to get to work he’d freeze time to finish his paperwork but he can’t focus without his watch. That’s his special watch. 

He finally gets work and despite being everyone’s favorite, that just means everyone’s expectations are way higher than they need to be.

“You’re late Mr. Scott.” 

“I had  _ no idea _ .” 

— 

Day goes by, one bad thing without the other. Couldn’t sit through the meeting today. He tried to subtly take a whiff of his calming handkerchief but everytime he tried someone would look over. It would be so much more subtler with his watch he could just prop his hand against his mouth and take tiny sniffs of his wrist pretending to be thinking. No one would know that way. 

He almost made it to his office but he was too caught up into his thoughts and ran into the intern carrying the midday coffees. Coffee splattered all over his suit and his calming handkerchief, he’s not sure which he’s more upset about, his offwhite work button up or his calming handkerchief. Probably the second one because now he’s out of two of his favorite accessories. Both are that special blue and black silk he depends on to keep him sane. The clothes can be replaced but not this handkerchief. He plops into his office chair, “why can’t this day just end??”

He tries to distract himself, he just .. cant. He can take his own time but he can’t make the world go faster. In fact the world is always so slow, but now without those scented fabrics painfully slow. He sighs and glances at his phone. He knows Roxanne is probably busy but.. she’s the only one he can talk to. 

“Hi KCMP News, Channel 8, Right? Can I speak to Roxanne.” 

“She’s busy.” 

“It’s Wayne Scott.” 

“She’s still busy.” 

“The Wayne Scott as in—“ 

“Wayne Scott Esquire, of Metro Lawfirm. I know, that’s not going to magically make her not busy. I’m not getting paid to let people pester her.” 

“But—“ 

“I’ll let her know you called. Goodbye.” 

He hears the disconnect tone and hangs the phone up, shaking his head. He sighs leaning back in his swivel chair, letting it bounce while it adjusts to the weight of his muscles. He raises a hand to the bridge of his nose to pinch it, that pinch turns into him rubbing his eyes. 

He clicks a button on his desk causing the lights in his office to dim until the light is out with only the spaces between the blinds sneaking in some sunlight. He leans back in his chair, tries to relax and get some kind of rest. He’s finally drifting off into a daydream. 

The first time he came home with that fabric, he couldn’t keep it away from his nose. He remembers as soon as he laid down with the fabric he felt at home. Yes he was at home in his own house, but actually _ at home,  _ his true home. He couldn’t explain it but something about that scent of the blue and black silk eased him. He remembers laying in his bed, using the small piece of fabric as a blanket, it wasn’t as big as his custom made sheets so his legs stuck out of the silk fabric. He had the tip of it tucked up in between his wrists, laying his head on it as he laid to his side. Drifting, falling asleep. 

Suddenly he hears a loud thud and small twinge of pain on his head and muscles. Oh .. he actually fell. Out of his chair. “That’s what I get for trying to sleep I guess—“ 

**_RRRING_ ** ~ 

Wayne makes an aggravated grunt, pushing his head up to look at the phone to see who it is. It’s Roxanne. Oh Thank stars. “I’m so glad you called” 

“Finally you answer!!! The Metro Light has been beaconed for 2 hours and no ones been able to get a hold of you!!” 

“I’m at the office?” 

“Yeah after hours?” 

“What??” 

“Wayne it’s 9 in the night” 

“It was just lunch 15 minutes ago” 

“Well I’m sorry but Metrocity needs you. If you don’t get your ass moving I’ll go take care of it myself.” 

“Alright! alright! Nuggets, I just woke up.” 

“Go!!” 

“Okay!! I’ve had a rough day, alright??” 

“You’re gonna have a lot more rough days if you don’t take care of whatever Megamind needs.” 

“I’m going!! I’m going!!” 


	2. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Metroman’s bad day keeps getting worse and worse and now he has to deal with Megamind. Though he enjoys his old friend’s company, he does not have the patience today. 
> 
> Megamind reminisces how it all began with his old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALIEN NAME GUIDE  
> variations *  
> pronunciations ()  
> Megamind & Minion’s species language uses Ys as Is. Gs are silent.   
> Megamind: Syr * Sir   
> (All; Sir)  
> Minion: Myg Non * Mignon   
> (All; Min-yon/Minion)

“ _ Well well well.. hello old friend _ ” 

“Hello my .. dear … rival…” Metroman trailed off struggling to find something clever to say due his awful day running laps in his mind to stress him. 

“Not your usual self today?”

“No I guess not” 

“Bad day? Overslept?  _ Late to work _ ??” 

“I was, so what?” 

“That’s very unlike you.. the Great Metroman late.. do you not have a watch?” 

“I — I’m—how did you know I’m—“ 

“Missing something?” 

There’s that conniving hearty laugh he loves to hear. It echoes along the walls of the room. The sound waves crash onto Metroman and there’s this calming bliss radiate inside him. 

Megamind dangled his wrist to catch the light and there’s a shine bouncing off the diamonds. “Is this lovely thing yours?” 

“It is— could I have it back” 

“Why so desperate… don’t you want to hear my ee-evil plan?” 

Metroman figured he might as well amuse him, let him enjoy himself for a minute. His battles with Megamind have always been interesting. Metroman can’t help but notice how nice the white and gold wrist watch contrasts his black leather. The silver of the diamonds reflecting onto the silver spikes. Some of the reflections are flickering on his nemesis’s smirking face. 

“Sure go ahead.” 

Megamind begins to dramatically pace the floor and begins his monologue of the day, “Well, after our last glorious battle was over I noticed this gorgeous timekeeper laying in the damages. One simple glance and I already knew it was yours. When I realized you dropped your watch I already had a million gears running in my head to taunt you with it .. but when I looked at it more .. the inner strap.. is my cape and the gears stopped.” Megamind struts up getting in Metroman’s space, his teasing voice dropping to an accusatory tone “when did you get a sliver of my fabric? Did you break into my hideout?? If you have that’s very much against our code, our agreement states—“ 

“That’s not what happened, do you remember Flying Cat Caper a year and 4 months ago? I .. snagged your cape in one pull. And then you got away” 

“ _ You kept the cape _ ?” 

“I keep everything from our battles” 

“You.. you keep? You keep everything? W-Why? Is it like a little souvenir?” 

“Not really it’s more sentimental to me” 

“Sentimental? Our battles are sentimental to you?” 

“Yeah.” 

“ _ Why? _ ”

“Are they not sentimental to you too?” 

“Wha-“ 

“You steal the entire newspaper box the day after every battle. You particularly steal the ones with Roxanne’s articles.”

“I— how did you know that”

“I know a lot more about what goes on in this city than you think I do” 

“Mmhm and you think I’m gonna guess if you know something and you’re gonna book me?” 

“No I just really need that watch back.” 

“You scared I’m gonna damage it?.. for real though tell me why my fabric is on there.” 

“It just is!” 

“Why do you want it back so bad??” 

“Look, I just—it helps me get through the day alright.” 

Megamind looks up at him with his big green eyes, with an unreadable face, “alright.” 

Megamind loosens the straps of the watchband, hands it over to Metroman. Before Metroman grabs the watch he breathes and calmly says something he’s never said before to him. 

“Thank you.” 

Megamind gives a confused look but before he can open his mouth to say anything Metroman is grabbing for the watch. 

As soon as Metroman has the watch in his hands he instantly speed-leaves out of embarrassment with little  _ swoosh _ .

—

Megamind comes home to the lair, walking in with an overly confused face. He cannot stop thinking about his latest interaction with Metroman. 

“Sir you seem..visibly upset. Did your meet up with Metro Man not go well?” 

“It was his watch.” 

“We’ve established that. What did he say, or do?” 

“He thanked me.” 

“What—“ 

“He’s never thanked me for anything before,” 

“I don’t understand?” 

“That’s what I’m saying!! And that’s not the worst part—“ 

“Did he explain the cape thing — did he sneak in like you thought” 

“No maybe in another universe he’s got the gumption to steal from me, but it was from a battle, he said he kept the cape after he had torn it from the mantle.” 

“That’s.. odd.”

“I mean that explains why we couldn’t find it, but you wanna hear the weirdest part?” 

“Give me the details, ‘spill the tea’ as the teens in Metrocity say” 

“I’m gonna ignore you said that— and we’re gonna move forward. The weirdest part Mignon,— uGh I can’t stop thinking about tea now! Darn you!” Megamind gives a little frustrated and playful slap to one of Minon’s fuzzy mechanical arms. 

“Okay okay I’ll make some, tell me what’s the weirdest part?” 

“Oh! Right-Right-Right. He said he kept the cape because it was senti-senta-santamental to him??” 

“Sentimental?” 

“Yes! And apparently he knows that I have you disguised as me go steal Roxanne’s articles and newspapers the day after our battles. I— how does he know this?? Who told him?” 

“You’re missing the important part, why hasn’t he caught you, or well me, for it??” 

“I don’t know.. but now I can’t stop poondering about what he meant by sentimental.” 

“Pondering.” 

“That’s what I said, poondering.” 

Megamind gets lost in thought forgetting Minion’s even there. Has his hand on his chin while he thinks to himself. 

Minion has to take a few moments to get Megamind’s attention again, but he never really gets upset. He knows Megamind gets caught up in his thoughts, he’s literally stuck with his mind on every single day. 

Megamind is really great at focusing..sometimes. It’s just once his mind has decided what it’s focused on, it’s hard to get him pulled out of it. Sometimes that’s the case, other days he forgets immediately what he’s thinking about and gets distracted on the complete opposite of what he wanted to do. He finally breaks his mumbling silent pacing of the lair. 

“Minion!!” 

“I’m right here sir” 

“Oh good, may you g—“ 

“I was going to tell you, I’m gonna go make some tea for you, any thing in particular you would like?” 

“I’m feeling honey lemon today.” 

“Great choice, Sir.” 

Minion can see the worry build in Megamind’s eyes his eyes pacing back and forth to the floor, 

“Wh-“ 

“Sentimental. Metroman is sentimental.” 

“RIGHT!! I mean,  _ that’s insane.”  _

_ “ _ I’m supposed to be making tea, Syr. I promise I’ll be back to hear everything about Metro Man being sentimental.” 

Megamind softly laughs at Minion’s sudden use of his real name,“thank you for always keeping me on track, Myg Non.” 

“A pleasure.” 

Megamind once again steps foot in the thought forest he constantly gets lost in.

_ Why are their battles so sentimental to him? Why? Is it because of the same reason they’re sentimental to himself? Is it the same reason Megamind continues villainy.. the whole reason they even have their battles.. is it that he also wants that chance to interact and see each other in a world where they shouldn’t even know each other? Does Metroman have the same kind of devotion that he does?  _

He remembers back in the shool days, back when they were Syr, Myg Non, and Wayne. There was a small point where Wayne had attempted to be nice to them. He claimed he wanted to be their friend. Myg Non was wary but Syr was so excited to make a new friend, he hadn’t had one of those before that were his age. 

“You’ll be broken up into groups of two.” 

“See-yur and Meg Nog, you go work in the back of the class” 

This was part of the routine, she’d purposely get their names wrong and then send them off by themselves, cause who else would want to work with a big headed blue delinquent kid and his best fish-friend in a ball that he carries around.

“It’s pronounced Syr and Myg Non!” 

“Thank you Wayne! Very smart!! You see See-yur and Nog,  _ some people  _ have normal names.”

As if they had a choice in what their names were. Glad he figured out that human lie. He remembers Wayne being asked who he wants to sit with. All the classmates eager and excited with the chance that Wayne Scott would pick them. He rolled his eyes as he walked over to the back table. His table. Just one chair. 

“I want to work with Syr and Mygn!!” 

Syr looks up confused to the front of the room to see Wayne standing up out of his seat. Miss Teacher and the rest of the class seemed to be just as a confused, rightfully so. 

“Wayne, dear, they already are in a pair of two,” 

“Pair of three!!” 

“Why on Earth would you want to work with those two.” 

Syr noticed Wayne make a face. Wayne didn’t really seem to have an answer for that. He just wanted a new person to talk to, a lot of the other kids he’d already grown tired of, and besides something didn’t sit right with them being treated awfully by Miss Teacher. He just simply said “I want to!” 

“I said no” 

“I said I want to! I want to be in a group of three!” 

Miss Teacher and Syr must have saw the same thing because Wayne had started to mindlessly hover the more distressed he got. A spark of concern flickered in his head, why would he be so wanton to work with him. Miss Teacher seemed to have that same concern, so whatever that reason was, she just let him, out of fear of what an upset superpowered kid could do. 

Wayne walks over happily as if he didn’t even notice himself floating during his miniature disagreement with Miss Teacher. 

“Hello Syr, Myg Non!” 

“Hi Wayne!” 

“I like your fish!” 

Syr can hear Myg Non signaling worry to him through their mental connection.. “he likes me?” 

Syr repeats Myg Non’s question as his own. 

“You like him?” 

“Yeah he glows!!” 

“He glows blue and green right here, see” 

“And purple” 

“You can see the purple marks too?” 

“Yeah!! I can! I see purple marks on stuff all the time. No one believes me though.” 

“I believe you!” 

Wayne smiles brightly, instinctively giving Syr a hug. It’s a hug more along the lines of being awkward due to Syr still holding Myg Non, and Wayne’s freakishly strong grip but all three were excited to be in a hug. 

After Wayne pulled away, Syr set Myg Non on the table, while Wayne pulled a seat out to sit down. 

“What was that for?” 

“I don’t know, believing me I guess.” 

“Why don’t people believe you?” 

“I don’t know, my parents said it might be a power with no use, so therefore not a power.” 

“It’s a cool power” 

“It is!! And you have it too! Which is even cooler!” 

Both felt normal in that moment, there was this unspoken understanding when Syr and Wayne looked at eachother. 

It must have been a trick of the light because in that moment Syr swore Wayne’s face was actually glowing, his face had parts that literally lit up like the security lights when it’s bedtime in his cell. 

“Busy scheming Syr?” 

A much older Syr; the present Syr is yanked from his memory of that day. He tries to mentally grasp for it but it’s gone. 

“Wha-hm?” 

“I figured you were planning something. What with the lights off and all” 

Syr gasps. 

“ _ The lights!”  _

_ “ _ Turn them on?” 

“Yes!! Minon!! the lights!!! That’s it!!” 

“That’s… what” 

“We both see the same lights. Those purple marks!! How could I forget that. How ?? What why did I forget that??” 

“I have no clue.” 

Megamind jumps up, beginning to pace and pounce around the room yet again. 

He goes to shake Minion and realizes he has two teacups in his hands. Both are for Megamind but Minion likes holding the second one so he feels more involved in the conversation. 

“Oh my tea!!!” 

“Please sit down and tell me about the lights?” 

“Okay those purple marks.. when he hugged me, hugged us, I noticed the purple marks on his face that were a lavender color glowed brighter.. like a lot brighter I couldn’t see anything else in the room.” 

“He glowed?” 

“You don’t remember” 

“No I don’t remember him glowing. I remember you feeling safe after that, but I never saw him glow like you said.”

“Huh, odd.” 

“So what does this have to do with him being sentimental?”

“Okay so I have a theory— it’s still in the works but—“ 

Minon joins in Megamind’s beginning statement thats he’s heard Megamind say a million times, “ _ but it’s still a theory.” _


End file.
